Her Favourite Position
by Mannequin85
Summary: Pansy/Hermione Slash. Warning Heavy Smut. F/F


"Mmm Hermione."

Pansy kneaded Hermione's thighs as the latter sucked on the witch's nipples. Hermione's tongue and hand continued to give Pansy's perfect globes attention. She pinched and bit them lightly while Pansy's pussy became more and more wet. Pansy longed to watch her but she was so cuaght up in pleasure that her head fell back on the bed. She swayed her head in abandon, her eyes fluttering shut as Hermione's tongue began alternating between each nipple.

"That's so good," Pansy muttered breathlessly.

Suddenly Hermione stopped her ministrations and sat up in front of Pansy. Both beautiful women stared at each other admiringly for a moment before Hermione moved to sit on Pansy's stomach. Pansy immediately let out a groan as she felt just how wet Hermione had gotten. Hermione leaned looked down at Pansy's aroused face and smirked as she grinded on Pansy's taut stomach, leaving a mark with her juices. She leaned down and captured Pansy's mouth in a searing kiss. Pansy lifted up her neck immediately reciprocating the passionate kiss. Her tongue roughly flicked against Hermione's as Hermione continued to gyrate on top of her. Hermione cupped Pansy's jaw in an attempt to dominate the kiss while she slicked down harder onto Pansy.

Pansy pulled away from the kiss and deftly licked one of Hermione's nipples. The other woman immediately responded, flicking her head back. Both tried to catch their breath but Pansy knew Hermione never allowed a quiet moment. Even with Hermione's head thrown back and Hermione half sitting up, Hermione continued to give her a very close and uninhibited lap dance.

Pansy laid back down on the bed. She lifted her hands, brushing them against Hermione's waist and the side of breasts. Hermione moaned. No matter how much she loved a rough vulgar pace she equally loved tantalisingly slow movements.

"Come up."

Hermione smirked down at Pansy's request, her eyes gleaming at the possibility.

Slowly, Hermione lifted her knees, her cunt juice gleaming in the light, and she positioned herself over Pansy's mouth.

Pansy hummed as she smelt the sweet scent of Hermione's juices right before she buried her nose in it. She placed her hands on Hermione's hips as she quickly slipped her tongue into her lover's snatch. Hermione immediately began moaning as she felt the tongue circle inside her roughly. She began lifting her hips and grinding her snatch back down in an impossibly slow pace.

Both girls moved in circular patterns; Hermione swirling her hips as she moved down and Pansy's tongue making delicious figure eights as she alternated between Hermione's folds and her clit.

When Hermione landed on Pansy's mouth again, she suddenly gave a grind forward, forcing Pansy's skilled tongue to go even deeper than before. This time, when Pansy's mouth moved away it made an erotic noise half between a groan and a pop.

Pansy knew Hermione wanted to pick up the pace. That was in fact what Pansy loved most about Hermione, her wild reckless abandon when it came to sex. As Hermione was about to slam down again on Pansy, she grabbed a hold of the wrought-iron headboard so she could have a better support when grinding.

As Pansy thrust up her tongue once again, Hermione moaned gutturally, desperate for release. Holding on to the head board, she threw her head back, her gleaming hair tickling her back.

"I want it so rough baby," Hermione moaned.

Pansy gulped, always feeling aroused by Hermione's dirty mouth. As the woman on top of her continued to grind, she managed to insert her fingers into Hermione's snatch while sucking on her clit.

Hermione gave a delightful shriek as she suddenly picked up the pace even harder, and her vision completely clouded over into a lustful haze.

"Yes. That's what I want," Hermione yelled as every time her snatch was released she could hear the erotic sounds of Pansy's moans and the resulting sounds from how far in her tongue had reached and how fast Hermione was extricating herself.

"I can hear those nasty sounds from your dirty mouth. I'll make it up to you baby I promise. Just make me cum."

A few strands of her hair fell into her face as she felt Pansy suck relentlessly on her clit one last time before she orgasmed. Hermione came crashing down from the high, panting. She moved away from Pansy's mouth slowly settling back onto her stomach. Pansy's mouth gleamed with her juices, and Hermione couldn't help but smirk as she kissed her and tasted herself.

After the mind-blowing pleasure she knew Hermione had experienced, Pansy was desperate for her own release. She sat up, quickly sliding her hands onto Hermione's breasts.

Hermione for her part arched back, smiling devilishly at the heat she was quickly feeling once again. She bent backwards slightly as Pansy lowered her mouth to nip at her nipples. Pansy looked on with awe at Hermione's almost feline-like pose, as the girl deftly arched her back leaning back on her arms so gracefully. Pansy was so caught up in licking and tweaking the perfect breasts in front of her that she didn't notice one of Hermione's legs being moved below one of hers.

Hermione inched closer so that both their snatches were only an inch apart, heat radiating from both their cores already sending a wave of pleasure up both girls' bodies. Pansy's eyes quickly snapped up to meet Hermione's and just as she suspected she found them gleaming with mischief.

"I told you I would make it up to you," Hermione replied knowingly, knowing that this was Pansy's favourite position.

Hermione grabbed the sheets behind her roughly as she threw her head back and slowly rubbed her core against Pansy's. Pansy, needing no further encouragement, quickly lifted up her hips to meet the erotic motion.

As they quickly found a rhythm both enjoyed, Pansy's moans became more pronounced.

"Just like that baby. I need to cum so hard," she voiced in between pants.

As Pansy continued to move backwards and forwards into Hermione's pussy, Hermione sat up straighter and began licking between the valley of Pansy's breasts.

Pansy felt herself getting wetter, if that was at all possible. "So fucking good. Yes," she hissed out.

Hermione grabbed Pansy's breasts with her hands and kneaded them together. As Pansy continued the rhythmic motion, the friction she felt between her large breasts sent a shudder down her spine.

Hermione inched deliciously closer and lifted herself slightly onto Pansy, so that Hermione's snatch was now on top of Pansy's. As Hermione began to pound down onto Pansy, their breasts snaked around and teased each others', the hard nipples sending cold shivers of delight each time.

Hermione grabbed onto Pansy's hair while Pansy firmly grabbed onto the sheets, continuing to support them both. As the slick sounds of both sets of folds meeting each other could be heard in the room, both of the girls continued to moan louder each time.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes. Oh fuck your cunt feels good," Hermione shouted, her hot breath on Pansy's face.

Both were feeling themselves close, their throaty moans enough to get them off. Hermione's head rolled back at the kisses being peppered onto her neck by Pansy. With one hand firmly in Pansy's hair, she snaked the other down to where both pussies continued to rub up against each other. She cupped Pansy's core, the other quickly letting out a gasp at the added heat.

"Oh shit," Pansy grasped as she grabbed Hermione's hips to lower her down harder. Hermione loved the even harder pace, and her voice rose to a scream, "Yes yes yes yes. Need to cum so fucking bad."

Hermione opened her palm, hoping that her fingers would hit both their clits. With the rapid thrusts that both girls were giving, both their clits rammed into her palm sending them both over the edge. Both girls screamed out in pleasure as they continued to pump each other, riding their orgasm.

***

Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros. etc.


End file.
